


【EA】Deep Blue

by diemoony



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 架空AU, 海盗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: ABO背景的AU帝国文……Eames是个暴虐的君主，他非常自得的巡视自己的王国且因为再也没有可以侵占的土地而感到无聊。于是他不得不把目光放眼到海上，他决定雇佣海盗为自己敛聚财富。不过他没有料到海盗Arthur除了会给他带来金币还会让他裤子发紧，他不准备让他再回到海上去了。于是Eames决定强硬一点，而Arthur也绝对不是个会轻易臣服的家伙，因为他向往海风，海水以及一切与自由相关的事物………也许Eames想过稍微的让步，可是当他意识到Arthur是只Omega的时候，一切都注定不容辩驳。帝国背景纯架空，所有的地名人名我都是随口起。ABO第一次写，我只是查了一下科普资料，然后按照自己所希望的写下去……





	1. Chapter 1

　　Eames站在阳台上，眺望到了Arthur船只的旗帜，他笑了一下，不可抑制的心情好起来，他看到脚下熙熙攘攘的人群涌向港口，远处传来礼炮声。他的书记官曾经希望Cobb的海盗船在驶进港口的时候稍微收敛一点，比如换上商队的旗帜或者什么的，可是Arthur说不，他抢在Cobb表态之前就声明了立场，而且毫不畏惧地直视着Eames的眼睛，那里面燃烧着小小的怒火，却被那宛若绸缎的深棕色掩藏的很好，如果不是Eames知道Arthur为什么在生气，他可能都不会发觉。如果你也被一个陌生男人堵在墙角掐着脖子湿吻且对方还想着在半公共场合干你的话，你也会生气的。当时的Eames慵懒地回望Arthur，手指抚摸自己的嘴唇，回味着Arthur吻的味道和他咬上来所带出的血味，他同意了Cobb的船可以永不落旗，畅通无阻，所以现在，他可以一边欣赏着那红黑相错的旗帜迎风飘扬，一边接过侍女递来的酒杯畅饮甘美的酒水。  
　　今天是涨潮，它可以带来很多美好的东西，比如金币，比如Arthur。  
　　  
　　Mal在一周前就开始准备宴会，她热情高涨，这源于她和海盗船长Cobb的热恋。她是一个控制欲旺盛的Alpha，她高贵美丽，在Eames未成年的时候，Mal支撑着整个帝国，幼年的Eames曾经替他的皇姐Mal牵着战马，踏平西斯利亚大陆，他们是在战火与血腥中成长的姐弟，Eames曾经看着Mal穿着白色的纱裙把利刃刺进她丈夫的心脏，鲜血就是她的唇红，他们因此获得了一片富饶的土地。“你永远是最美的新娘。”当时的Eames穿着精致的礼服扬起他年轻的脸庞，“可是亲爱的姐姐，你刺偏了一点点。”他展现着他迷人的笑容，轻松地抽出那柄剑，再一次准确的扎了进去，血水飞溅，人们四散逃离发出恐怖的尖叫声，而他们只是切着婚庆蛋糕，轻碰酒杯。  
　　唔，所以Mal会这么迷恋Cobb还是挺新鲜的，还是个Beta。Eames一想到这个就忍不住挑眉眨眼地揶揄他的姐姐，而Mal就会毫不客气的用涂得鲜红的指头戳他。  
　　“我已经把王国交给你了，我可爱的弟弟。现在该是我享受少女般初恋的美好时刻。”Mal一边审查着宴会的菜单一边露出甜蜜的笑容。  
　　“是，是，是，如果我没记错的话，你已经初恋了三十二次，结婚了八次……”Mal的下一个笑容让Eames乖乖闭嘴咬住舌头，不然他可能真的不会再有舌头这个器官。  
　　“别这么不高兴，Eames。”Mal又变回那个温柔的姐姐，她摸了摸Eames的头发，即使现在他们已经不是小女孩小男孩，Eames还是会因为这个小动作而变得听话安静，“我知道你在为Arthur生气，可是Eames你得慢慢来……我从Arthur那纠结的小眼神就知道他不好搞定，如果你坚持要让他主动为你喘息的话。”他们两个一起在台阶上坐下来，Mal撑着她漂亮的下巴，边听着Eames叹气边看着仆人们忙碌地穿梭。宴会厅的顶上悬挂着豪华的水晶吊灯，上面的每一支蜡烛都被点亮，这让整个房间沉浸在暖融融的灯光里，食物的芳香和鲜花的气味混合着酒的香气四处发散，美丽的侍女们半裸着身子庞若无人的走动着。他们身后挂着一幅巨大的版画，描绘着Eames所拥有的疆土。已经不能再大了，否则只会因为管理而增加内耗，这让Eames无聊了好长一段时间，他甚至抱怨过民众的过于乖顺而遭到了他忠诚将军们的白眼。好在，他从海上找到了他的新乐趣，他雇佣几支海盗，给他们几个港口的使用权限，再送几条船，接着放手让他们为自己掠夺财富，更多的黄金，香料，布匹，女人，奴隶涌入了Eames的帝国，最美妙的是，这些是从别人那里抢来的，那些Eames不想耗费心力去打到的地方，而海盗让他们不得安宁。在这之中，Cobb的海盗团是做得最出色的。很难想象一支全是Beta的海盗团可以成为海上呼风唤雨的霸主，众所周知，Alpha族群在智力与体力上更加适合做领导者，他们可以轻易地凝聚团队指向正确的方向，而Beta更加像是得力的干将，他们忠诚而勤劳，在必要的引导下去完成事情，Eames的帝国就是个很好的例子。不过Cobb的海盗团不是这样，他们没有一个Alpha，而他们就像家人兄弟一样一起出海，共同出谋划策，征战和掠夺，有时候他们甚至不像是海盗而是一支船队，他们的目标是航行的足够远，掠夺只是为了补充食物和修缮船只，所以他们带回的战利品不是最多的，却是最稀奇的，而且他们至今没有失去一位船员。Cobb是他们中的“大家长”，妥帖的照顾着每一个人，而Arthur是他的航海士，他负责绘制海图，指明方向，所有人都团结在他们两个身边，勇敢而无畏。  
　　  
　　“Cobb他们很快就要到了。”Mal漫不经心地说，“他写信说他给我带回一只渡渡鸟。”Eames觉得自己酸死了，他扭过头，把目光定在一尊雕像上，盘算着哪天悄悄把那只渡渡鸟偷了做菜。  
　　“别打什么坏主意。”Mal及时的警告他，“你不该为没能力拐Arthur上床而迁怒别人。”  
　　Eames迅猛地回头了，他整张脸的表情几乎可以概括为“我操”。  
　　“有时候我真的不知道他脑袋里在想些什么！”Eames用力指了指自己的脑袋，“他妈的我怀疑他是不是什么神秘宗教的忠实信徒，他，他妈的，完全，不让，任何人，碰他！”Eames张牙舞爪地描述着他血泪的追求史，“我第一次只是想拉拉他的手，上帝作证，这真的是出于友好，可是你看见了，他直接避开走掉了！太目中无人了，我可是为他那奇怪的墨水支付了一大笔的金币而他连手都不让我碰；还有那次，他明明是自己靠过来粘着我的，我只是顺势搂了他一下，然后呢，然后他像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样踹我！你还记得Tom吗？！那个北边封地的领主，他只是把一粒花生掉在我的衣服上，我就把他关进了铁处女里面，我真是不知道我啥时候脾气这么好了！还有那一次……”  
　　Mal不耐烦的打断了Eames的叙述，太丢脸了，即使没人会出去乱说，但是光是让这么多人看到Eames像个得不到糖果的小孩一样抱怨也已经够丢脸的了。  
　　“也许是你那次说要把他关起来吓坏他了。”  
　　“我只是在跟他开玩笑！”  
　　“你站在金丝鸟笼前说那个话的语气可不像开玩笑，而且那只笼子真的太大了。”Mal耸着肩比划着，“关键是里面没有鸟，而你还把Arthur铐在了笼子上。”  
　　Eames把脸埋进手掌里发出咕噜咕噜的丧气声。  
　　这个时候外面传来喧闹的人声和杂乱的脚步声，有人在大声的哼着奇怪的调子，Mal知道那是一首水手的歌，她没法掩饰自己的欢喜，匆忙忙的站起来向门口奔去，侍卫们打开了门，宫廷乐师弹奏起欢快的曲调，Cobb走在最前面，他一把抱住扑向他的Mal，托着她的脖子热切的吻她，他的同伴们发出热烈的哄闹声，他们笑闹了一阵子，才一起走到Eames面前。  
　　  
　　  
　　海盗们并不像使臣要讲究那么多礼节，毕竟事实上他们是不合法的，所以他们在偏殿觐见自己的雇主，这是Arthur唯一会向Eames下跪的时刻。他看起来还和过去一样，头发剪得很短，穿着他灰色的短褂和黑色的靴子，一把镶着宝石的匕首别在他的腰上，他的脖子上还挂着几个奇怪的项链，有的看起来是护身符有的像是什么宝石，他安静的跟在Cobb身后，跟着大家一起单膝跪下，Eames懒洋洋的站起来，像个真正的统治者一样呼吸说话，他居高临下的打量着Arthur，去耐心的辨别他是胖了还是瘦了，有没有晒黑，身上是不是又多出什么他不知道来历的伤痕，海盗们安心地等待着，Eames是个好雇主，他给了他们最好的船，在他的海域为他们庇护，而且他要的很少。一时间很安静，大家都沐浴在时代帝王的权威之下，Eames咳嗽了一下，却没有让他们起来，果然，Arthur抬起头快速地瞥了他一眼，就像一抹滑过夜空的流星，一闪而过却内容丰富，那是个警告的眼神，Eames就喜欢逗Arthur不高兴，他终于让所有人都站了起来并且宣布宴会开始。  
　　没过多久，厅里就变得一团糟了，海盗们根本不习惯循规蹈矩地围着长形餐桌动刀动叉，他们早就三三两两地笑闹成一团，各种奇奇怪怪的调子合着宫廷礼乐响起来，他们打翻银质的餐具，把随身带着的朗姆酒搬上餐桌，听不懂的方言和俚语越来越多的被人吐出，有些精力旺盛的海盗已经开始和女仆们鬼混。Eames安静地看着这一切，他纵容他们，并且享受看他们狂欢，因为这比规规矩矩地皇家用餐有趣多了。在Bert妄图钻进一个舞女的裙子里而摔倒的时候，所有人都哄堂大笑，当然也包括Arthur。他喝了酒，脸蛋泛红，微醺的眼睛半睁半阖，他总是坐得离人群稍远，就像现在，他靠在白色的大理石柱上，一条腿伸直一条腿弯曲，左手抱着一桶酒，他还是很清醒，但是已经开始笑得露出酒窝。  
　　看，这就是Eames喜欢纵容海盗胡闹的原因。  
　　“嘿，你们别笑了！”Bert醉得不轻，口齿含糊，他还是个少年，甩着自己编得细长的辫子走得摇摇晃晃，他几乎是跌到Arthur身边的，像个孩子一样跟Arthur撒娇，“Arthur，让她给我跳舞。”  
　　“哦，我想你得自己去劝说她。”Arthur笑着指了指那个风情万种的波斯舞娘，“你知道最好的总是值得自己去争取。”  
　　“哦，得了，Bert，你今天已经16岁了，别什么都去求Arthur！”  
　　“Bert快起来，你要是再赖着你的小兄弟就再也站不起来了。”  
　　“我赌10个金币，Bert boy一会儿就会哭起来。”  
　　Bert显得很生气，他又摇摇晃晃的站起来去抓舞娘的裙子，他成功了，但脚底打滑狼狈地摔到了地上，大家伙儿再次毫不犹豫的嘲笑了他，终于小个子趴在地上不爬起来，这让群众笑得更加开心了，Arthur没好气地瞪了一眼带头起哄的那几个，认命的走过去把Bert拖起来，小家伙吸着鼻子对嘲笑他的大海盗骂骂咧咧。  
　　“恩，不如你给Bert跳一个？”Eames说得并不大声，但当他开口的时候，所有人都停下了自己的动作，这让他的声音传到了房间的每个角落。海盗沉默了一两秒，不知道是谁发出了不明意义的一声“恩”，人群接着就骚动起来，大家试探地看着Arthur，一脸的期待。  
　　“Arthur都没和大家跳过舞。”不知谁说了一句。  
　　“他总喜欢坐在一边……”又有谁接了一句。  
　　慢慢的是第三句，第四句，第五句，人群躁动不安地窃窃私语。Arthur扭过头瞪着没事人一样坐在王座上的Eames，他整个身子瘫坐在那里，大张着腿，一手擎着酒杯，一手抚摸自己的胡子。他咬上Arthur投来的目光，缓缓地舔了舔嘴唇，嘴角上翘拉扯出一个无赖的笑容。Arthur危险地冲他抿紧了嘴唇，可是Eames不在乎，他让自己的视线流连过Arthur所有裸露在外的皮肤再落回到Arthur脸上，不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得Arthur脸红了一下，甚至心虚的移开了目光。Arthur在人群里寻找着Cobb，这个时候该他来打圆场，可惜Cobb不在这里，他早不知道什么时候被Mal给拉走了。Arthur那种求助的目光刺得Eames嘴里泛酸，他不喜欢Arthur时时刻刻都跟在Cobb身边，什么都千依百顺地做什么狗屁航海士，事实上Arthur对谁都和和气气的，只和自己犯冲。  
　　“我赌十舍费尔*的纯黄金。”Eames换了个姿势同时提高了音量，“如果你们的航海士愿意跳舞的话，这黄金就输给你们。”  
　　人群发出小小的惊呼，现在没有人再愿意去做其他事，他们都盯着Arthur，看着他站在大厅的一侧，一边拎着Bert的领子，一边局促的咬着嘴唇。  
　　操。Eames心里想，我更愿意花一百舍费尔的黄金来使用你的嘴。  
　　Arthur显然看出来他在想什么，因为他投射来更加愤怒的目光，他的脸更红了，瞪得眼睛发亮，Arthur的眼神大概可以翻译成“我要把你阉掉然后切成一片一片的喂给深海海怪”，可是他没有办法骂出来，所以他只能干生气，而身后是越来越喧哗的人群。  
　　“跳一个吧Arthur！那可是纯黄金！”  
　　“那比我们一个月抢来的都多！”  
　　“你也许只需要原地转个圈就可以了！”  
　　“不，你们的航海士起码得跳完一段乐章，你们可不能愚弄我。”Eames兴致盎然的插嘴，而海盗们觉得这也合理，那并不长，于是大家更加热烈的响应起来。  
　　“Arthur求你了，我们想买点新的刀具。”  
　　“Arthur，我想重新买个更加坚硬的帆……”  
　　“Arthur……”  
　　Arthur好看的眉毛都纠结到一起了，他用“你已经死了”的眼神看着Eames。他犹豫了一下，原地走了两步，这让人们鼓动得越发起劲。  
　　“加一张绝版的航海图。”Eames终于说，“你知道的，你一直找的那张。”  
　　Eames在Arthur震惊的目光中缓缓做着口型，眠多里，一个Arthur找了快五年的岛。Eames很满意的看到Arthur终于下了决心。  
　　  
　　Arthur说了一个听不懂的词，海盗中有人拿过了乐师的琴，拨弄了两下，是一首来自世界另一端的曲子，人群都退开空出大厅，Arthur又挑了Eames一眼，那眼神就像只发情的猫在舔爪子，Eames狠狠地呛了一下。  
　　“我没见过舞者穿这么多的。”Eames恶劣地戳他。  
　　“你已经死了，再一次”Arthur用眼神传达这样的信息，他极快的撇了撇头，手指顺着自己的衣服从上往下一颗一颗地解开扣子，事实上是蹭开扣子，Eames觉得自己的眼睛已经粘在Arthur微微泛白的指尖上了，因为他们拉开一方神圣又诱惑的天地。这形容一点也不矛盾，Arthur的胸脯暴露在暖黄的烛光下，匀称的肌肉，有力的线条，他脖颈的曲线就像诱惑所有人把手放上去，他的皮肤与那些风吹日晒的海盗相比白的有些过分，Arthur其实有些紧张，因为他在甩下那件短褂的时候停顿了一下，可是当他的目光再一次接触到Eames的时候，他松开了手，衣服轻轻地落在地上，对于Eames来说却宛如雷鸣。他确定自己得保持一动不动的姿势看完全程，因为现在任何一点的腿部摩擦都会让他更加的痛苦万分。  
　　硬着吧。Arthur笑着眨了眨眼睛。  
　　他真是太坏了！  
　　Arthur随着音乐摆动着腰肢，Eames不知道他是不是故意挑了一曲这么魅惑妖娆的曲子，Eames快速的扫了一眼其他海贼，每个人都一副“WTF”恨不得把眼睛瞪出来的表情，好吧，起码大家都是第一次看，这让Eames感觉好多了。Arthur抽出他常常带着的匕首，尾部镶嵌的红宝石反射着耀眼的光，Arthur修长的手臂舞动着它，他是那样娴熟这套舞蹈，好像他天生就会一样，他的每个转身，扭动，后仰，都压缩着人们肺里的空气。当Arthur叼着匕首做了个挺身的时候，Eames觉得自己要在王座上爆掉了，他现在就想挖掉所有人的眼珠然后在一片血海里把Arthur操到再也没法对自己露出那挑衅的笑容。  
　　哦操。Eames盯着Arthur因为寒冷而微微挺立的乳尖只能不断重复这个词。  
　　Arthur早就跳完了一段乐章，但他没有停下，演奏的人也没有。大家几乎都被蛊惑了一般只能维持一个张大嘴巴观看的姿势。小匕首在Arthur的掌中闪烁着银色的光，Arthur慢慢靠近着Eames，他微微有些急促的呼吸着，血液的加速流动让他的肌肤渗透出淡淡的粉，他挪到了帝王的面前，有意无意地摩擦过Eames的腿，在听到他倒抽冷气时偷偷露出一点点的笑容。Eames不会让自己放过任何一秒，Arthur微弯的嘴角，Arthur流转的眼波，Arthur吞吐出的气息，Arthur的手轻轻擦过他脸颊的温度。  
　　Eames闻到一种淡淡的却激起他全部渴求的气味。很淡，淡得几乎没有，但Eames没有放过它，那是Omega的气味，而那气味来自Arthur。这个认知烧掉了Eames所有的理智。他几乎是发出一声低吼的抓住了Arthur的手腕，可是更快的，Arthur显然一早就做好了准备，他轻巧的抛出匕首又在落下间用自由的手抓住它，在Eames试图压倒Arthur之前，匕首已经贴着Eames的脸插到了他的王座上。  
　　音乐戛然而止。所有人都望着高傲的帝君和被他攥在手里的航海士。  
　　  
　　Eames并不在乎那柄小小的匕首，现在没有什么比Arthur更重要，Omega的气味充斥在他的鼻尖，而Arthur显然也有点震惊地瞪着他，他露出不可置信的神色看了看自己，又慌忙抬头看Eames，在接触到Eames若有所思的目光时开始极力的反抗，那是一种真正意义上的反抗，宛如遇到了天敌想要最快速的逃离灾难。Eames狠狠地掐着他的手腕，他不介意自己能在Arthur身上留下任何痕迹，只要那是他留下的。  
　　“呃……陛下……”年长的大副Dave终于胆战心惊的开口了，“我想Arthur只是开个玩笑，请您……”  
　　Eames摆摆手，他现在没心情管别人。Arthur沉默不语地和他较劲，而Eames不会容许他那么做。  
　　“Eames你在干什么？”Mal的声音突然传来，接着是Cobb重重的脚步声。Arthur在一瞬间露出获救的神色，这让Eames的所有细胞都咆哮出愤怒。他扭过头看着跑进来的Mal和Cobb，他没有放开Arthur，甚至还扬起了下巴。Mal为此停下了脚步，而Cobb显然没搞清楚事情是怎么发生的，他焦急地注视着Arthur想要寻求答案，可是Eames喊他的名字让他看向自己。  
　　“不管Arthur做了什么无礼的事情，我请求您的宽恕。”Cobb踏前一步准备跪下来，但是Mal拉住了他。  
　　“并没有人想把事情搞僵，是吗，王。”Mal朝Eames皱着眉，事情不能到一发不可收拾的地步，Eames扭头看着Arthur，他一副随时都可以去死的样子，事实上如果Cobb不回来，不知道会发生什么。  
　　“没什么大不了的事情，Cobb……”Eames放松肩膀靠回椅子上去，“只不过你的手下赢得了十舍费尔的黄金和一张珍贵的航海图。”  
　　此外我的阴茎硬得发痛。Eames在内心咬牙切齿的补充着，他转头扫了Arthur一眼，而对方正在杜绝和他的一切目光接触。  
　　“酒。”他命令着。  
　　女仆给他金色的酒杯注满红色的佳酿，Eames喝了一口，然后强硬地扭过Arthur对着他的嘴灌了下去，Arthur呛了一下，推拒着他的肩膀，红色的酒水顺着他们的嘴唇留下来，而Eames卷着Arthur的舌头带着不容抗拒的压迫力。  
　　他在Arthur嘴里尝到了更多Omega的味道，证据已经足够多了。  
　　Eames放开了Arthur的手，心满意足的看着航海士仓皇而逃。  
　　“那么你们继续……”Eames站起来，在找到Arthur之前，看来他得先自己解决一下，不过他发誓他会在之后求得应有的补偿。  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *舍费尔：中世纪西欧的粮食单位，到底指多少升各地情况不同，这里借用一下，就当是很多黄金吧。


	2. Chapter 2

　　在Arthur很小的时候，他有过一个全心全意爱着的小东西，一只叫不出名字的鸟，长着红色的喙，灰色的翅膀和柔软洁白的腹。Arthur偷偷把他藏在屋子的角落里，用白米粒喂它，愉悦地听它发出咕咕咕的声音。他必须得凑的很近才能听到它，那是因为在他的房子后面住着一群Omega，他们似乎永远都在发情，渴求着别人去操他们，发出喘息与喊叫，那些包裹着肉欲与纠缠的声音成为Arthur童年的背景音。Arthur经常会透过后窗偷偷地看他们，看他们美丽的脸庞和诱人的身体，他们也会看到Arthur，在做爱的喘息间送给他一个媚眼或者吻，然后嘲笑Arthur泛红的脸和慌慌张张逃走的样子。当然有时候也会遇到生育期，那些怀着孩子的Omega就被带到其他什么地方，但是Arthur还是会听到声嘶力竭的尖叫声并且闻到血的味道。  
　　每当这个时候Arthur就会想生下他的是怎样的一只Omega，而她现在又在什么地方。Arthur出生的地方就是这样，每个人都是孤儿，每个人又都是大家的孩子，然后等到他们散发出种群气味的时候，再被归类，被定义，被安排去做不同的事情。Arthur希望自己可以成为Alpha，并且单纯的觉得自己名字的首写字母也是A所以有更大的转换几率。但是当Arthur散发出第一丝Omega气味的时候，他看到了所有人看向他的目光，他在第一时间堵上了门，恐惧像是一条冰冷的蛇，缓缓地滑过他的脊椎缠绕上他的脖子，他听到有人向他的房子走过来，沉重而稳健的脚步声，夹杂着簇拥的呼喊。Arthur抱起了他的鸟，他闻到了Alpha的气味，那是他第一次闻到但他瞬间就知道了那是什么，他觉得双脚发软而稚嫩的欲望开始从他的小腹处发热燃烧。Arthur几乎想哭，他不要这样，他不喜欢像个空虚无度的婊子一样被人压在任何地方毫无尊严地高潮。这些只是生物原始的本能，既然人类直立行走建立法度来约束本能，他又为什么要屈服于它？他从后门溜出去，抱着他的鸟笼，向大海跑去，他路过那群Omega的时候，他们只是看着他微笑。人们举着火把追逐Arthur，而他逃进了树林，那只鸟在笼子里扑腾着翅膀，焦急地啄着Arthur的小指头，Arthur最后看了他一眼，他打开了笼子，小鸟犹豫了一下从笼子里飞出来，它张开翅膀坠入黑夜的那一幕像烙印一般永远留在了Arthur的脑海里。  
　　后来，Arthur每次妄图逃离绝境的时候，就会不由自主的想起那一幕。  
　　比如现在。  
　　  
　　Arthur从大厅里跑出来的时候，没来得及去找自己的衣服，实际上，他除了逃走来不及去做其他的事。他的发情期来的毫无预兆，当然也可能是他自找的。Arthur长久以来都靠着药物掩藏自身Omega的气味，他本身的发情期短而稀少，他把这归功于自我约束。他大部分时间留在海上，和一群Beta混在一起，而且他还有Cobb，Cobb当年救了他，收留了他。他是个奇怪的海盗，饱含浪漫情怀和各种不切实际的幻想，且愿意尊重每一个人。他没有拿Arthur去换一袋金币，反而教会了Arthur如何保护自己并成为唯一一个知道Arthur秘密的朋友。  
　　Arthur紧紧贴着墙根走，想融进一切黑色的阴影里。他的气味还很淡，可能是因为他每天都习惯性的吃抑制剂，可是Arthur知道这藏不了多久了，他第一次这么强烈地感受到了本能的召唤，他不该去逗Eames的，去逗那个高傲的残暴的性感的Alpha。  
　　Oh shit，Arthur意识到他脑袋里滑过了性感这词，伴随着Eames的嘴唇和他的气味。Arthur觉得呼吸频率在加快，额头渗出了汗而且双腿发软，他的皮肤变得更加敏感，每一个咽口水的动作都包含着各种羞耻的臆想。  
　　操他的。  
　　他得尽快地回到船上去，用咸腥的海水味去掩盖这让他羞耻的原始的气味，没有人可以找到他。他只需要把自己关到船舱里去，锁上门丢掉钥匙，裹进厚厚的被子里，在一波波海浪的涌动下，自慰，挣扎或者呜咽，像过去一样，祈求快点过去，然后他又会回到自己满意的样子。仅仅是个海盗，名叫Arthur。  
　　Arthur很感谢因为海盗要来开宴会的缘故，Eames撤走了大部分的偏殿守卫，他溜到后门的时候，没有被人发现。他现在热的厉害，随时都会倒在地上，这次的发情来势汹汹，而Eames的那个吻简直是火上浇油，他第一次尝到Alpha的味道，那样的浓烈而醇美，他没法抑制自己一次又一次的去想Eames嘴唇，那种柔软的触感和香甜的味道搅得Arthur要发疯。Arthur的手指深深地嵌进掌心里，他看到有两个守卫站在那里，他不知道自己现在能不能把他们都揍趴下。  
　　Arthur喘息了一下，蓄势待发，可是忽然的，他看到一小队骑兵走来叫走了那两个守卫。Arthur没去欢呼自己的好运气，他又努力安静地等了一会儿，然后飞快地跑向城门。在他抓住转轮的一瞬间，他被死死地压在了门上。  
　　“Hi——darling——你真的要比我想象的耐心。不过我想说你饶了点远路，不然你可以更快地到这里。”  
　　Eames的声音潮潮地落在他耳背上，激起Arthur的颤抖。Alpha的气味无处不在的包裹着Arthur，让他想忍不住发出呻吟。Eames紧紧贴着他的背上，他的手臂环过Arthur的腰把Arthur匝在怀里，Arthur的皮肤很快镀上了Eames的体温，他几乎贪恋那种温度于是不由自主的往Eames怀里拱，这现实让Arthur躁得耳朵都红了，他几乎不敢回头去看Eames。  
　　他们就这样紧贴着站在门前。  
　　  
　　  
　　Eames还硬着，哦对，他其实早就在这里等Arthur，他知道他一定会溜走那么与其沿路花时间找不如守株待兔来得方便。他撤走了多余的守卫，然后就坐在走廊的阴影里等他。哦，航海士Arthur，Omega Arthur。他想着他刚才做的一切，摩擦着自己的勃起，却绝望的发现射不出来。他的身体根本不买这粗糙抚摸的账，他知道自己需要什么。  
　　Arthur。  
　　触碰他，轻吻他，爱抚他，操他，让他哭。  
　　最后再爱他。  
　　Eames停下了手里的动作，他撑着下巴，吹着夜晚的凉风，眼睛紧紧盯着Arthur一定会出现的方向。  
　　Arthur并没有让他等太久。他神情戒备地出现在阴影里，小心地打量着后门。Eames故意留了两个人在这，他不想搞得太空旷以免Arthur会换别的路线。当Arthur出现的时候，他让侍卫长撤走最后的两个守卫，接着偷偷溜到Arthur的身后，他以为Arthur会注意到他，他一直超乎寻常的警觉与敏锐，但这次却没有。Eames站在Arthur身后欣赏他光裸的背部线条和窄细的腰身，他在月光下泛着光，又被树丛打下斑驳的阴影。Eames想，如果Arthur真的要溜出去，他就要好好的惩罚他。  
　　Arthur当然要溜出去。  
　　所以，在Arthur行动的同一时刻，Eames就像一个已经等待太久的狩猎者，擒获了自己的猎物。  
　　  
　　Arthur僵在那里，感觉到Eames的欲望抵着他，Eames等了他一会儿，他的呼吸灼热地喷在他的脖子上，Eames掰过Arthur身体的时候，他小小的抵抗了一下，但是他很快顺从了，他被Eames捏着肩膀强迫性的转过来，再一次压在门上。Eames笼罩着他，用他灰绿色的眼睛扫视着他，Arthur希望自己可以强硬一点直视回去，但事实上他的手粘附在Eames的胸口，他脱掉了他毛茸茸的宽大的外套，只穿着白色棉质的衬衫，他的心跳一下下地打在Arthur的掌心，而Arthur现在只能嗅到Alpha的味道，铺天盖地。  
　　“恩……”Eames无意识地嘟囔了一句，“你想去哪儿？”  
　　“回船上……”Arthur几乎是咬着牙在回答，他知道Eames听出他的声音在打颤，好在他没有说出其他什么让他更加羞耻的话语。Eames又凑近了一点，嗅着他身上的味道，那感觉像只熊，现在Arthur已经完全无法掩藏他Omega的气息了，Eames的鼻尖蹭过Arthur的脖子，这让他下腹紧绷。  
　　“你是只Omega。”Eames的声音很轻，却悄然地压缩着他和Arthur之间的距离，“我从来没见过不渴求Alpha的Omega……”  
　　“那是因为你没见识，Eames殿下。”Arthur为他这句话抬起了下巴，那些糟糕的回忆给了他反抗的勇气。  
　　“嘘——别生气。”Eames笑了一下，那笑声潮湿粘糯，“恩，我知道该怎么满足你……”  
　　Eames在Arthur有所反应前猛地拽着他往前走，他们换了个方向往皇宫的另一边走去，Arthur被他拽得生疼却完全无法推开他，他以为Eames会立马上他，这是他唯一可以想象得到的事，然后却没有。Eames走得很稳，而眼中没有欲望。他们走过曲曲绕绕的走廊，横穿过一座花园，来到另一边的一座宫殿。Arthur在听到人声的时候想逃走但是Eames拉住了他，他几乎是被拖进那座宫殿的，那里正举行着另一场宴会，让Arthur嗅到了更多Alpha的气息。  
　　“你总是在拒绝我……”Eames贴着Arthur的耳朵，手指轻轻滑过那裸露的胳膊，最后捏了捏Arthur的手指，“现在我给你更多的选择。”Eames缓缓地拉着Arthur从房间的一端走向另一端，那就像是一种展示，Arthur看到所有人都转过来看着他，他们都嗅到了他的气息，眯起眼睛炽热地望着他，有几只Alpha向他们走来，躬身向Eames行礼，却没有掩藏自己的目光。Arthur从他们的衣着可以判别出他们是亲王，或者将军或者其他什么显贵。  
　　“挑个你喜欢的。”Eames继续悄声地说着。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“Omega需要Alpha，这是天性你懂的。”Eames一边和那些贵族们点头一边用只有两人能听到的声音交谈，“如果你那么讨厌我的话，我想我可以给你更多的选择……”  
　　Arthur不知道Eames他妈的脑子里在想什么，他想割了他的舌头，或者咬他的嘴唇。  
　　哦操。  
　　“你得……操，你让我离开，回……回船上。”Arthur吞咽着，他已经到发情的边缘了，他勃起了，硬着，欲望嘶叫着，再过不了多久，他就会成为一个无耻的婊子，Arthur知道这些都会发生，老天，怎么样都来不及了。  
　　“如果你真的在信什么约束欲望的教派的话，就对你崇拜的神比中指吧。”Eames兴致勃勃地和他打趣，他们还在继续走，那些目光粘附在他们身上，有几个Alpha向Arthur下流地舔着嘴唇，“我都嗅出来你在发情了，亲爱的航海士，你会在去港口的路上就爆发，那么作为对你很满意的雇主，我希望可以给你一张床……”  
　　“你简直……”在Arthur开始新一轮的咒骂前，咬住了自己的舌头，因为他已经没法抑制自己的呜咽了。Eames是对的，如果他没有抓住他，可能现在Arthur已经在什么暗巷子里和一个或者一群连名字都叫不出的人乱搞。  
　　“你可以要求这里的任何一个人。”Eames慢慢地诱惑着他，“顺从自己一点。”  
　　“殿下。”有人终于停在了他们身边，说话的是个有着灰蓝色眼睛的家伙，“他是您的新宠物吗？”  
　　这字句简直让Arthur愤怒，Arthur想狠狠地割断那个家伙的脖子，如果他现在不用花费所有的力气克制自己的话，他嗅到那个家伙的气息，发现自己可以轻易地区分出他和Eames，事实上Eames的气味是这个房间里唯一让他接受的，不是说其他的Alpha不能勾起Arthur的欲望，但是Eames是不同的，Eames从本质上吸引着他，唯一的一个，他的气味让Arthur迷乱又清醒。  
　　“不。”Arthur听到Eames认真地说，“他是我的朋友。”  
　　Arthur有些震惊，他没想到他会这么说。他忍不住想要提醒他“可以无理由地处死海盗”其实还写在他国家的宗法里。  
　　“哦。”对方拖长的声音里饱含欲望，“他属于您吗？”  
　　“很遗憾不是。”Eames无奈地摇了摇头，说着他松开了Arthur的手。  
　　在灰蓝眼睛碰到Arthur前，Arthur快速的退后抓住了Eames的手，他不能抑制地想要靠近Eames，他在碰到Eames的一瞬间就被Eames紧紧地握住了，这让他几乎愉悦地发出一声呻吟，而Eames就像看透了Arthur的一切一样，摩擦着Arthur的掌心安抚他。Arthur所有的抵抗和防御在他意识到“他只会允许Eames碰他”的时候分崩离析，他转头去看Eames，更加急切地贴近他。他看到一点点笑意闪现过Eames的眼眸深处，接着扩大成深沉的欲望。  
　　Eames有力的环过Arthur的腰把他搂进怀里。  
　　“操你的。”Arthur软软地粘着他，喘息着，“带我走，去你那所谓的床。”  
　　“哦，很遗憾，James。”Eames听起来愉快极了，“我想他已经做出选择了。”  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　Eames觉得带着Arthur从宫殿到他寝宫的艰难程度不亚于他记忆里那场久远的西征。  
　　在Arthur终于放弃抵抗本能之后，他开始变得粘人而急切，Eames怀疑他的小脑袋一定已经乱七八糟并且开始冒烟了。他不浪费任何一滴的时间往Eames身上蹭，他吻或者吮吸了Eames所有离自己最近的皮肤，Eames在Arthur的舌尖一次次不厌其烦的滑过耳廓的时候想要立马就把他压在地上，可是他承诺了Arthur一张床。  
　　“嘘，嘘，乖乖，就快到了……”Eames从一开始搂着Arthur到现在直接打横把他抱了起来，可是他走了几步就把Arthur摔到了地上，混蛋，这个家伙能不能等到了再蹭他！Arthur躺在草地上撑起裸着的上半身，从凌乱的发丝间抬头看Eames，他彻底地发情了，脸颊红润，并且看着Eames痴痴地笑，Eames抹了一把脸想要重新把Arthur拉起来，但是Arthur一把拽住Eames把他拉下来，他含着Eames的下嘴唇忘情地吻着，更多Omega和Alpha的气味混杂，蒸腾出浓烈的情欲，Eames没法停止这个吻，它太美好了，他半蹲着任由Arthur吻着他，Arthur的手紧紧地抓着Eames的后颈，揉捏着那里的皮肤，Arthur的喉咙里发出轻轻的呜咽，他想要更多地触摸Eames，他的另一只手滑过Eames的胸膛，然后是腰腹，当他到达Eames勃起的时候，仅仅是触碰到，他让Eames射精了。  
　　他们同时停了下来，Eames觉得自己从来没有这么狼狈过。Arthur眨了眨眼睛，他还咬着Eames的嘴唇，手隔着裤子抚摸着，他轻轻地懒懒地哦了一声，很快闭上眼睛继续沉迷到下一个吻里，但Eames快速地推开他，不由分说地再次把他抱了起来，并狠狠地打了一下Arthur的屁股。  
　　“路没有你想象的远，darling——”Eames说得有些咬牙切齿，而Arthur只是缩在他怀里发出模糊的笑声，Eames只能看到他红得滴血的耳尖。在Eames迈开步子的时候，Arthur扒开他的棉质衬衣开始舔他。Eames咬着牙不去看Arthur，在他太过分的时候捏他的屁股给他警告。  
　　  
　　当Eames终于把Arthur摔到自己床上的时候，他的衬衫已经汗湿得黏在他的背上。Arthur仰躺着看着他，难耐的扭动着，在Eames的黄色床单上摩擦自己。  
　　“颜色真难看。”他悄悄地说，声音沙哑。  
　　Eames哼了一声。他踢掉了自己的鞋子，踩上床的那一刻，床面陷下去，而Arthur顺势过来搂住Eames的腰，Eames低头重新吻住他，两个人都在找寻一个最适合接吻的角度，随后发现每个角度都可以带来乐趣。Arthur的手心发烫，他们贴着Eames游走，而Eames却紧紧地抓住他们，把他们死死地扣在光滑的床单上，Arthur用尖锐的喘息来表达反抗，可Eames不管他，他用自己的身体把Arthur压在床上，在Arthur的性器一下下摩擦过Eames的腹部时，Eames再次感觉到了抬头的欲望。他哼笑着，在晃动的肉体间，看到Arthur闭着眼睛把他薄直的唇咬出惨白的颜色。Arthur扭动着，仰起头，洁白的脖子和滑动的喉结，Eames咬上去啃吻，再一路向下，拖延出闪着水色的纠缠。  
　　“你让我……”Arthur扭动着手指，他的手腕被Eames有力的包握着不得动弹，他想要触碰自己，像过去一样，可是Eames困住了他，让他像一只陷在甜蜜而粘热琥珀里的虫那般无助。Eames除了吻他没有去做其他任何事，他用他的嘴唇温暖他，迷惑他，丈量他，折磨他！  
　　“操，操……松手……你让我……”Arthur难耐地挣扎着，在Eames身上磨蹭自己只会让所有感知变得越发焦灼发烫，Eames撑起身子俯视着他，拇指慢慢的搓揉他动脉上的皮肤，他灰绿色的眼睛里闪过危险的光，Arthur看到了，他努力地睁着眼睛和Eames对视了一会儿，在Eames故意而缓慢地压上他小腹地时候发出难耐的呻吟。  
　　“让你什么？”  
　　Arthur咬紧自己的嘴唇，他口渴而燥热，心跳得那样的快，而Eames在缓慢地摩擦他，在Arthur试图夹紧自己的双腿时强横的把自己挤进去。  
　　Arthur扭头骂了一句Eames听不懂的语言，他看起来都要被气哭了。Eames稍微放松了一点自己的力道，又一次俯下身朝着Arthur的耳朵呵气，检阅着Arthur每一丝细微的颤抖。  
　　“你到底想要什么，darling？”  
　　Arthur又扭捏地挣扎了一会儿，他转过眼睛瞪Eames的时候简直让Eames觉得自己该被插在长矛上丢去沙漠暴晒。  
　　“操你的，我要摸自己，混蛋，我要自慰，你听明白了没有，我操！”Arthur吼得特别大声，他的最后一个音节居然都带上了哭腔。  
　　哦。  
　　Eames呆了一下。  
　　喔！  
　　Eames像是意识到了什么似地猛的松开了Arthur。  
　　Eames捂住了自己的嘴来掩饰随即浮现的笑容，而Arthur，他全身发红的僵在Eames面前，他低着头喘息着，长长的睫毛抖动着，鼻尖挂着小小的汗珠。  
　　“喔哦……”Eames凑过来安抚地摸了摸Arthur的脖子，但Arthur扭头躲开他。  
　　“你这是……呃……”Eames小心翼翼地说着。  
　　“闭嘴，我知道该怎么做……我起码见过……我只是想先解决好自己！”Arthur快速地打断他。  
　　老天，不是那回事！  
　　Oh!!!! I am fucking a virgin!!!!  
　　Eames觉得这有点好笑，现在真的有点好笑了，啊哈哈，不是吧，真的？！他终于，事后他承认那非常的傻而且欠扁地，笑了出来，立刻地，Arthur瞪着他，他满脸通红却羞耻愤怒，他摇摇晃晃地躲开Eames结果翻下了床，在一声闷响后，Arthur在床下面去拽被Eames压着的他的裤子，Eames慢条斯理地和生着气的Arthur比力气。  
　　“哦，别生气——baby。”Eames的声音里满是让Arthur讨厌的得意洋洋。他趴在床上拉过Arthur再一次吻上他，温柔地揪着Arthur的头发，他哄着Arthur又把他弄到床上，咬着Arthur的红耳尖。  
　　“这会是很难忘的经历的，我保证。”Eames贴着Arthur的耳朵，看着对方转过来的有些紧张的目光。他抓起Arthur的手，引导着抚摸过Arthur的胸口，小腹，再钻入Arthur的内裤里，Arthur发出惊喘，他小小的挣扎了一下，可Eames有力地搂紧他。  
　　“做你想做的……”Eames说得缓慢又色情，“我想看。”  
　　Arthur喘息并颤抖着，他呆了一会儿，Eames的手盖在他的手背上，突然的，Eames曲着手指搔刮过Arthur的前端。Arthur低低地骂了一声，他开始摩擦套弄自己，显得急切又慌乱，同时Eames就贴在他身侧，他们一起靠坐在床上，在Arthur的断断续续的喘息间，Eames舔着Arthur，他用自己的舌头去舒缓Arthur肌肉上每一丝紧张的线条，而他的手没有离开，他就那样放在Arthur的手上，感受着Arthur手指的震动摩擦，他不去干扰Arthur的速率却直白地旁观每一点细微的变化，他们双手交握的地方变得炙热，而Arthur没法去想他们正在干什么，他紧紧地闭着眼睛，在慌乱解放自己的过程中，总会碰到Eames的手指，Eames的食指上带着金色的巨大戒指，它冰冷的压覆在Arthur的炙热上，让Arthur没法假装现在只有他自己一个人。  
　　“哦，别紧张……”Eames的声音宛如蜜糖，Arthur听到衣服摩擦的声音，他的肩头因为Eames的离开而变得寒冷。Eames挪动着慢慢吻着Arthur的锁骨。  
　　“你真好闻……”  
　　“哦，我可以啃你的锁骨啃上一整天……”  
　　“哦，你该轻点对待自己……”  
　　“你这个项链是牦牛骨头做的吗……”  
　　FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck……  
　　Arthur终于在喋喋不休中睁开眼睛去瞪那个罪魁祸首，他看到Eames贪婪地望着自己，目光追逐着自己的每一步，而自己的手和他的手在内裤下起伏滚动，这让Arthur又想立刻闭上眼睛，不过Eames没有给他这个机会，他故意的挑起嘴角露出犬牙，像一只蓄势待发的狼，他咬上Arthur的乳头，潮湿地画着圈，再更大力的咬一次。  
　　Arthur在一声压抑的尖叫中射了出来，他重重地靠在Eames紧随其后的肩膀上，对方擦了擦他汗湿的额头，而Arthur揪过Eames的衬衫狠狠地咬他。  
　　“心情好点了？”  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　  
　　Eames等着Arthur平缓呼吸，他的手还搭在Arthur的手上，藏在内裤里，指尖沾满Arthur的精液。Arthur开始变得有些懒洋洋地，他身上Omega发情的气味开始有点消散，他甩了甩头发，蹭着Eames的肩头找了个比较舒服的位置。  
　　喂，这可不对。  
　　Eames在心里哼了一声。  
　　他带着Arthur缓慢地躺下，对方贴在他的胸口上，执着的吮吸着一块小小的皮肤，拉扯撕咬，Eames知道明天那里会变成紫红色的印记，这样的想法让他愉悦又兴奋。Eames的另一只手沿着Arthur的脊椎上上下下地滑动，逗得Arthur发出惬意的哼声。他们又缠绵了一会儿，在Eames终于把手指进军到Arthur的臀缝，意有所指的按着那里时，Arthur在Eames的肩头警觉地睁开眼望着他。  
　　他们什么也没有说，Arthur只是望着Eames，他长长的睫毛被灯光染得金黄，下面的棕色眼睛被衬得更亮反射出一抹淡淡的红，Eames尽量放慢自己所有的步骤，他不知道他为什么会这么耐心，他就是想要如此认真地对待Arthur，让他觉得舒服，让他愉悦，让他为自己喘息直到疯狂。他把手抽出来拍了拍Arthur的背，又更加紧地搂住他，Arthur的项链硬硬地磕着他的胸口，此外Arthur的一切都是柔软的。再松开时，他在Arthur的右眼上落下一个轻轻的吻。这个吻几乎有些神圣，似乎在为什么祈福。Arthur眨着眼睛看着近在咫尺的Eames，而对方拉开嘴角的笑容好看的要命。Arthur一点点的脱掉了Eames的那皱巴巴的衬衫，再蹭掉自己身上唯一的裤子，他小小的停顿了一下，把手覆盖上Eames半硬的勃起。  
　　Arthur吻上Eames。  
　　操我。  
　　他无声地纵容着。  
　　  
　　  
　　接下来的一切变得零乱，像是一幅色彩过分艳丽的画，变换着各种角度晃过Arthur的眼前。Arthur想要背过身去，把脸埋进枕头里，可是Eames强硬的拒绝了他，他把Arthur从床垫上翻过来，命令他望着自己。  
　　“看着我。”Eames说，捏着Arthur的下巴直到他点头才松开。  
　　“舔我。”这是他的第二个命令。Eames把手指伸到Arthur的唇边，Arthur眯起眼睛。  
　　“我不想让你受伤，或者我现在叫仆人送点润滑剂什么的……”Eames故作苦恼的皱着眉，Arthur送上一个“你敢”的眼神。他试探着伸出舌尖滑过Eames的手指，很快，却感觉到Eames整个身体震颤了一下，他没再允许Arthur犹犹豫豫下去，他撬开Arthur柔软的唇，顶开他的牙齿，触摸Arthur温热的舌头。这让Arthur尝到了汗水味和自己精液的味道，他挣扎着想吐出来，Eames却用两指夹着他的舌头让他发出呜咽。同时Eames开始套弄Arthur刚刚释放的勃起，他把自己的和Arthur的放在一起套弄，让Arthur感受到他有多么的急不可耐。在每个Arthur想要闭上眼睛的时刻，Eames就按压他的铃口让他颤栗，让他瞪大眼睛望着自己。  
　　那是Eames，他雇佣了Arthur的船队五年，而Arthur其实很久就知道了他，远比Eames知道他要早得多。他很久以前见过Eames一次，在海上，远远地路过一片燃烧的大陆，而一位年轻的帝王背朝大火的坐在一块岩石上，他吹着短笛，风撩起他细碎的头发遮住他的脸，海浪在他脚下怒吼奔涌。那支曲子混杂着感伤与坚毅，散落在风里。Arthur透过望远镜看着他，再后来知道他的名讳和那些伴随着屠杀的血腥故事。不管那些故事被描述的何等残忍，Arthur总是忘不了那个独自悲伤的帝王。而现在Eames居高临下地望着他，他的一只手撑在他的耳边，迷恋地喘息着，灯光在他背后晃得Arthur双目疼痛却给Eames镀上一层金边，他看起来是那样的强大健壮，他笼罩着Arthur，支配着他。  
　　当Eames的手指足够湿润后，他抽出了它们，又吻了吻Arthur。在获得Arthur的默许后，他不再询问他的意见。当第一只手指刺入的时候，Eames吞下Arthur所有的呼叫，Eames的手指搔刮着Arthur的内壁，感受着Arthur每一阵的收缩。Arthur的内在热得发烫，这不像他永远冰冷的皮肤和一直不笑的脸。现在Arthur是那样的诚实，他为Eames打开自己，尝试着接纳他，在Eames缓慢的抽离弯曲中，紧紧地咬住他的手指。这样的Arthur他是第一次看到，那和他们的第一次见面不同。Eames第一次见到Arthur的时候，其实越过了一大批海盗，Arthur站在最远的地方，他插着手靠在墙上，任由海鸟停在他的肩膀上，在书记官念诵着长篇累牍的公文时，露出嘲笑的表情。Eames不知道为什么他会第一眼就看到Arthur，可当他看到的时候，他已经被吸引了。他撑着自己的下巴打量着那名年轻的海盗，在和他目光相遇时却受到了嗤之以鼻的待遇。Eames笑起来，他觉得有趣极了，而之后和Arthur的相处只是让他越发兴趣浓厚。而现在，他得到了Arthur，他保有他，完整的他，没有被任何人触碰过的完美，就好像主神为Eames准备的礼物，Eames没法不欢欣鼓舞，他有很多事情要和Arthur做，大片大片的计划，涵盖了各种事情，他愿意搂着Arthur用欢愉的声音说上一整天，可现在Eames只想进入他，给Arthur打上烙印，给他标记，宣誓主权，彻底的占有他。  
　　当Arthur体内的手指增加到3根时，Arthur的叫声已经变成甜腻的轻哼，他开始享受这些，他适应了Eames，并且自己挺动着加快摩擦，在Eames触碰到某一点的时候弓起背发出更大声的喘息，Eames很乐于服务Arthur，他按耐着立马把Arthur操进床单的冲动，耐心地开发他，他们时不时的交换几个吻，一些温暖缠绵的触摸。Arthur在不知不觉间握紧了Eames的手，他们十指相扣，掌心间传递彼此的心跳。  
　　Arthur已经不会在每个羞涩的时刻扭过头躲避Eames的目光了，事实上现在他也不能容忍Eames不看着自己，Arthur意识到自己的发情期已经悄然结束了，可他依然对Eames饱含欲望和热情，他迷恋Eames性感的嘴唇滑过自己手腕的样子，迷恋他低哑的嗓音，迷恋他的汗水滴落在自己的胸口，迷恋那双眼睛里透射着不能自控的自己。  
　　“进来。”Arthur摸着Eames的脸，让他咬自己的手指，“我要你进来。”  
　　“哦，darling，你可终于开口了……”  
　　Eames湿润着自己的欲望，可是Arthur代替了Eames。  
　　“操你的真磨蹭。”  
　　他自己把Eames吞进了体内，热力，气味，迷乱在他们之间爆发开来，Eames在进入Arthur的那一刻起就失去了自控的能力，他渴望这一刻太久了，而Arthur这个小傻瓜还在跟他耍嘴皮子。Arthur剩下的语句全是各种嘶叫和呼喊了，Eames在他体内冲撞着，就像要捣碎他，他抱紧Arthur，让他环紧自己的背，且不在乎Arthur在他背上留下的抓痕，Arthur修长的双腿夹着Eames的腰，随着撞击发出淫靡的声响，每一次的抽离都被吸吞回去带来美妙的晕眩。Eames一次又一次的摩擦过那一点，Arthur几乎要软掉了，他在没有人触碰的情况下射出来，溅洒在他和Eames的腹部。  
　　“你可真棒……”Eames大口的喘息着，在Arthur射精时甬道的收缩让他没法思考更多，“我要把你锁起来，你是我的，永远都是。”  
　　Eames毫无保留的射在Arthur体内，贯穿他，给他染上自己的气味，而Arthur死死地咬着Eames的肩，咬的嘴唇被鲜血沾满也没有松口。  
　　  
　　  
　　Arthur醒来的时候，觉得下腹粘腻，同时呼吸困难。他尝试了好几次才睁开眼睛，而且他嗓子痛的要裂开了。他猜他昨晚的叫声大概连整个宫殿都听到了。Eames的手霸道地横在他的腰上，当Arthur尝试移动时，对方睁开了眼睛。  
　　“早安，darling——”Eames心情愉悦地和他打招呼，是真的愉悦，每个表情都在得瑟。他捏了一把Arthur的腰，又啃了啃Arthur的嘴唇。Arthur瘪嘴推开他，在侧身时察觉到羞耻的疼痛。  
　　“哦，你又开始你的小别扭了。”Eames做了个鬼脸，而Arthur严厉地瞪他，他的目光路过Eames肩上的咬痕和更多发红的痕迹，Eames发现了，于是更加骄傲地向Arthur展示他们。  
　　这世上已经没有什么脏话可以配得上Eames了！Arthur这样想着。他随手拽过一边的毯子披上，去找自己的衣服。他在移动时发现自己和Eames的十指还紧紧地扣在一起，Eames没有松开他的意思反而握得更紧，在Arthur看向他时，把他拉进自己的怀抱。  
　　“松手……”Arthur吞咽了一下口水来缓解喉咙的疼痛，“我得回船队了。”Arthur轻轻地吻了吻Eames的下巴，“不然马上就要退潮了。”  
　　帝王的笑容消失得快而突兀。他盘腿坐起来，抓了抓自己的下巴似乎在思考。  
　　“我们以后再谈这个。”他最后说，但是Arthur知道他说的是“NO”。Arthur一根一根的把自己的手指抽出来，离开怀抱的寒冷让Arthur瑟缩了一下，可是他并没有退缩。他小心地移动自己的身体，从地上捡起掉落的裤子，他在Eames带着压力的目光下穿好他们。  
　　“我要回去了。”Arthur又说了一遍，随后他不再看Eames径直走向大门。  
　　“我会把Cobb吊起来，挂在任何一个你可以第一眼看到的地方……”Eames的声音冷硬干涩，“如果你需要一个理由说服自己留下来的话，就用这个吧。”  
　　Arthur发出一声嘲笑。  
　　“Mal不会让你这么做的。”  
　　“你可以试试看。”  
　　原本旖旎的气氛降至冰点。Arthur张口想说些什么，Eames却打断了他。  
　　“不要走，Arthur。”Eames的语气听起来像是请求，可他的样子看起来就是在命令。他真的太习惯下命令了。Arthur握紧了拳头，他走到窗前打开窗户让冷风吹进来，把那些带着昨晚甜蜜炙热的空气卷走，他回身看着Eames的时候，神色坚决，他身上Omega的气味已经无处掩藏了，可是他看起来就和过去一样强大。Eames深深着迷着这样的Arthur，坚强的，勇敢的，诱惑的，美丽的，而这些都得属于他才有意义。  
　　当时的Eames这样想着。  
　　属于他。Arthur得属于他。  
　　他是帝王，世间万物只有属于他和被他毁灭的区别。  
　　“我要回去。”Arthur又说了一遍，“你有那么多Omega。”Arthur说的很平静，“我想你记得几年前你带我和Cobb参观你花园时的炫耀。恩，当时你怎么说的？‘他们很可爱，每一个都能让人快活’。”Arthur笑了一下，看起来很冷漠，“我不会让你也把我锁起来的。”  
　　那一刻，当Arthur平静的说着这些字眼的时候，Eames真正的愤怒起来了，那种愤怒就像被人当胸捅了一刀般的疼痛，一种被侮辱和伤害的情绪充斥了他。他本以为今天Arthur会说爱他，然后他就要告诉他他也爱他，而现在他觉得自己就像是Arthur随手抓来度过发情期的蠢货。  
　　“在我没有做出伤害你的事情前……”Eames一个字一个字的说，“Arthur，你最好过来求得我的原谅。”  
　　Arthur用冷笑回答了Eames。  
　　“我要回去。”他丝毫没有退让。  
　　Eames笑了起来，大声而尖锐，他把脸埋在手掌里，深深地吸了口气，再抬起脸来的时候，他变得陌生且可怕。  
　　“我要把你的每一个船员，是每一个。”Eames重重地强调着，“都当着你的面，扒皮去骨，你可以把他们的骨头串起来当成你新的项链。”  
　　“我真的会，我保证。”  
　　Arthur露出一个Eames难以解读的表情，他一瞬间开口想说什么，最终只是咬紧了自己的下嘴唇。随后Arthur的脸上浮现出悲伤又慢慢变得无奈，这些变化发生的很快速却没法让人忽视，而这让Eames觉得后悔了，他站起来只想再一次搂紧Arthur，Eames又一次妥协了，他准备开口说些缓和气氛的话。  
　　他向前一步，而Arthur却抬起手制止他。  
　　“Eames。”Arthur笑了起来，“你是个好国王，我知道的。你只是在做一个国王该做的事情。我见过你的疆土，你的人民，他们都因为得到你的庇护而感激你。你知道你自己该做什么。”Arthur说着这些，他脸上已经没有多少表情了，淡的几乎透明，“而我，Eames，我也只是在做我想做的事。”  
　　在Eames意识到不对前，Arthur翻身从窗口堕了下去，就像一只鸟一样，收拢羽翼，放弃抵抗，把生命祭献给了大地。  
　　  
　　Arthur的那只鸟最终没有重回天空的怀抱。Arthur看着他被火箭射中，它燃烧起来，成为黑夜里刺得人流泪的火光，再迅速地熄灭堕落。  
　　那个时候，Arthur想，自由，也许总会以死亡收场。  
　　  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur到底死没死呢？#传说中艺术的留白#引人遐想总是美好的~啊哈哈哈哈~~  
> 其实大家没有想吐槽最后老湿是光着的嘛？【喂喂喂  
> 恩，其实也可能Eames做完后记得穿上裤子呢~~~~


End file.
